<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebramos by BrightRedSunset88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352180">Celebramos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRedSunset88/pseuds/BrightRedSunset88'>BrightRedSunset88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coco (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRedSunset88/pseuds/BrightRedSunset88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little Día de los Muertos oneshot to celebrate today!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebramos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A oneshot to celebrate Día de Muertos today! Next chapter for El Camino Retorcido is still being planned out, so here's this to fill in some time. :) enjoy! Feliz día!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trotting outside the family casa, Dante wagged his tail happily.  His ears bounced along brightly, and a leftover delicious chorizo was gripped in his jaws.  Today the deceased Riveras would return tonight to celebrate this special day, and he could not wait to see the whole family reunited together!  Trotting through the plaza to explore, some families were already laying out their cempasuchil petals early.  Posters were hung up for the yearly talent show, and this time, Miguel would finally be able to participate!  Decorations were already set up, with papel picado already dancing in the wind against the sky.  The bright midday sun shone down onto Santa Cecilia proudly as if for all the world to see, and Dante could not be happier.  </p><p>Suddenly, a meow was sounded beside him, and Dante looked over to see Pepita brushing up against him.  Dante's tail wagged again, long tongue lolling out in joy.  He was happy that he did not have to be an alebrije alone; he and Pepita could help each other and work together in guiding their familia.  Besides, while adorable and loyal, Dante was quite a klutz, so he would need Pepita's aid in being an alebrije.</p><p>With a happy yip, Dante circled the small cat playfully.  Pepita simply bapped him on the nose with her paw and continued walking; she was the more responsible and serious one of course.  She still brushed her tail against his face, causing him to sneeze.  Priding in her mischief, Pepita headed back to the casa as Dante continued exploring the plaza and diving in trash cans for sadly wasted but scrumptious treasure.</p><p>......................</p><p>Elena set up the last foto on the ofrenda, smiling up at the collection.  She hoped her mamá was at peace and safe with Papá Héctor, Mamá Imelda, and the rest of the family.  Luckily tonight the familia would visit, and Elena would be able to feel her madre's loving and kind spirit again.</p><p>Heading back into the house to begin preparing a hearty meal, Elena noticed Miguel's guitarra in the living room and smiled.  When she had witnessed Miguel help Coco remember Papá Héctor by singing their most cherished song, she couldn't believe her ears.  While she had expected Coco to be upset, the song was the one thing to make Coco light up again.  It was the one thing to bring back her memory of her familia and bring the familia together.  Music was thought to have been a curse, but Miguel had more than proved otherwise.  Elena, while still trying to process the idea of music in the house and interacting with it outside the house as well, had immediately lifted the music ban.  She had realized music brought joy and built bonds, and so let it happen, even letting Rosa and Abel learn to play instruments as well.  </p><p>From now on, as the family matriarch, Elena would do the best to see her family happy, and that now proudly included music.  Satisfied, Elena went to begin cooking.  It was, after all, one of her rules that no one leave the table until everyone was full and happy!</p><p>......................</p><p>Meanwhile, in the Tierra de los Muertos, Héctor slipped on a fresh new charro suit.  While he may not be seen by his living family, he still wanted to show off his love for being a musician.  He couldn't wait to see the family and how everyone was doing.  The twins would most likely have grown in the past year, Rosa and Abel would hopefully have continued their lessons, and Miguel, no doubt Héctor's favorite chamaco, would once again show off the Rivera family pride.  </p><p>Imelda walked up to stand in front of him, straightening his suit.</p><p>"You do know that we don't leave for another few hours, Héctor," She reminded him, raising a brow bone.  "You don't have to be all dressed up just yet."</p><p>"And why not?" Héctor asked, wrapping his arms around her and smirking.  "Can't I dress up for the love of my life?"</p><p>Imelda rolled her eyes, remembering how she had accidentally called him that when facing off against De La Cruz.  Or.... was it an accident?  She had said it, well, <em>yelled </em>it without hesitation... and maybe without thinking... but in the end she didn't regret it, as it was true.  As different as they were from each other; Héctor being silly and bright while Imelda was more stern and grounding, they balanced each other.  And though they each showed love differently, their love for their familia was the strongest that could be.</p><p>"You idiota," Imelda shook her head with a grin, to which Héctor beamed even brighter.</p><p>"If that is all I am, well, then I am <em>your </em>idiota," Héctor proclaimed, stealing a quick kiss from her.</p><p>Imelda rolled her eyes again and scoffed, fixing her hair.  But something didn't look right... she looked down and-</p><p>"En serio??" She groaned in frustration.</p><p>"What?" Héctor immediately stiffened, concerned.</p><p>"You absolute... you have no shoes on!" </p><p>There was a beat of silence before Héctor grinned sheepishly.</p><p>"You live in a family of shoemakers and yet you don't even have any on? Ay..." Imelda face palmed.</p><p>"W-well... I just thought that... you could, uh.... make them..." Héctor reasoned hesitantly, to which Imelda shook her head again.  "You are quite skilled in making shoes after all..."</p><p>Imelda's head snapped up.  "Yes I am!" She agreed in a bark, seizing her husband's hand and yanking him toward the couch in their sala.  Ay, the things she had to deal with... "Come.  Now I have to measure your big stupid feet again..." And Héctor could only grin at this... again.  Another eye roll.</p><p>Imelda was not one to be soft, but she allowed herself to admit that she was happy that Héctor was back in the family.  While she had previously blamed him for all these decades, for nearly a full century, she now knew the truth, all because of one special boy that got himself cursed.  She really was proud of her tataranieto for bringing the family back together, and she was glad to finally see him again.  He and Héctor would perform for the familia, and possibly the plaza as well, if Héctor was up for it.  Miguel would no doubt perform in the talent show this year, as he had been robbed of the opportunity those fateful months ago.  Imelda was also surprised that her granddaughter was so quick to accept music back in the family, but was obviously supportive nonetheless, as families must support each other to the end.</p><p>After making Héctor's shoes to match his suit, Imelda would have to look for her dancing shoes she made a little while ago.  She was definitely going to need them.</p><p>.....................</p><p>Miguel grinned as he watched his cousins practice their songs with their instruments.  This year Miguel made a new song for the familia to enjoy, and was proud to include Rosa and Abel.  He had tried teaching Benny and Manny as well, but they were too distracted by other things that this day had to offer.  Oh well, maybe next year.</p><p>"Was that right?" Rosa asked after finishing her part of the song.</p><p>"You did great!" Miguel complimented.  "You just need to slow down here a little in measures two and three, and be a bit louder at the end.  But other than that, you did perfectly!"</p><p>Yes, Miguel had written sheet music for this year's performance.  He was quite the fast learner, after all.</p><p>"Really?" Rosa lit up and hugged him suddenly, violin and bow still in her hands.  "Muchas gracias, primo!"</p><p>"Hey, be careful, now," Miguel said, though giving in to her hug and returning it.  "We have to take care of our instruments.  They're not cheap, you know."</p><p>In the end, though, Miguel was ecstatic to see music blooming in the family.  It's been decades since any notes have graced the house or the hearts of his relatives.  Yet the fact that everyone was so accepting of it now, especially Abuelita, was more than anything Miguel could ask for.</p><p>The young Rivera couldn't wait to put on his performances both for the family and for the town in the plaza.  Hopefully he could make a name for himself and a living off of his work, making albums for years and decades to come.  But he wouldn't do it out of the craving for fame as De La Cruz had.  No, he would be genuine in his work and reach out to his audiences.  And most importantly, he would show off how proud he was to be in his family, to be a Rivera.  He would make the name that has been spoken of in fear for so long to be spoken of in happiness and love.  He of course had to thank his tatarabuelo for all of this.  Hopefully Miguel would feel his and the rest of the family's spirits, even if he wouldn't be able to see them again.  And something in his soul told him that yes, he definitely would.</p><p>"Alright, guys, I'll go get my guitar then we can practice again," Miguel said.  Rosa and Abel nodded, and Miguel's soul brightened hearing them practice their parts as he made his way to fetch his guitar.  Yes, Miguel really was proud to be a Rivera.</p><p>......................</p><p>Music flowed through the air, petals danced along the pavement, and the smell of an abundance of food took over.  All the Riveras were joined together, both living and dead, in celebration.  As Miguel finished his new song with his cousins (and Héctor, unbeknownst to him who just had to jump in) and accepted the applause and cheers of his family, he knew this time that nothing in the world could ever tear them apart again.  This was his home and this was his family, and that was all he needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>